ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayane
is a video game character from the Ninja Gaiden game series. Though only making small appearances in Ninja Gaiden (Xbox), she is a playable character in Ninja Gaiden Sigma II. Appearance Ayane is a medium-height, athletic young teenager, who has short, clear-violet hair and pink eyes. Whilst looking more childlike and youthful in the first Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) title, in Ninja Gaiden 2 she appears more mature and feminine, along with a more voluptuous body in pair with Rachel in the latter. Ayane's governing color in her attires is violet, as revealed in the Ninja Gaiden series; she wears a whole body jump suit in silver and violet with flower decorations along with several pieces of armor and a garb. In Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, she opts for a more revealing costume, a dark top with a butterfly ornament on her left breast, a striped mini skirt in purple, some high-heeled sandals and gloves, with a pinkish obi tied on her back, resembling a butterfly's wings. The overall design has a butterfly motif. Personality Ayane is somewhat quiet and slightly distant, and appears to admire Ryu Hayabusa, whom she refers to as "Master Ryu" out of respect for both him and his rank. Most of the time she is cold and arrogant, especially to those she views as "beneath" her, however, in extreme situations, this hard outter shell is broken, exposing her soft, vulnerable, emotional side. History As a result of being conceived when Ayame(wife of Shiden, leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan) was raped by Raidou, Ayane spent much of her childhood an outcast and unwanted by the majority of her clan. Taking pity on Ayane, Genra, the leader of the Hajin Mon sect adopted her, becoming Ayane's foster father. With permission of the Mugen Tenshin clan's Master and Head Ninja Shiden, Genra inducted Ayane into the black ops branch of the clan known as Hajin Mon, training her in Hajin Mon style Ninjutsu in order to assist him in his duties. Unlike the main Tenjin Mon sect that deals with direct combat, the Hajin Mon specializes in behind the scenes support role and training mage ninja in ninpo abilities. At age 14, Ayane, for circumstances unknown, came under the employment of Murai, a rogue ninja and former member of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Plot Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) As Murai's agent, Ayane is tasked with gathering infomation and spying for her Master. When Ryu Hayabusa enters the domain of Murai's Ninja Fortress, Ayane becomes Murai's messenger, relaying messages to Ryu via Kunai scrolls. Noticing the nearby Hayabusa village ablaze, Ayane rushes in to inform her Master Murai, finding him and in mid conversation with Master Ryu, to her surprise. As Ryu heads off to rescue his clan, Ayane is sent by Murai to investigate the carnage. In the Hayabusa Village, Ayane encounters Samurai warriors and spots their leader Doku. However, she is overwhelmed and only escapes within an inch of her life. Ryu later finds her on the top floor of an armory, where she could only warn him about a "Samurai clad in dark armor" before losing consciousness. Months later, Ayane is sent to Tairon, shadowing Ryu as he searches for the Dark Dragon Blade on his quest for vengeance. Under orders by Murai to manipulate Ryu Hayabusa into going on a massacring spree, Ayane works as Ryu's secret agent, relaying various intel to Ryu via Kunai Scrolls. When they meet, Ryu mockingly asserts Ayane as "running errands for Murai", after which he asks Ayane to take care of Rachel still recovering from the Hydracubus. As events unfold, Ayane watches from behind the scenes. Switching sides in the end, she only observes as Ryu Hayabusa cuts down her former Master. Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Shortly after Genshin's assault on the Hayabusa Clan, Ayane is summoned to an injured Jo Hayabusa's bedside, where she is tasked by him with a mission to retrieve the Eye of the Dragon for his son Ryu, fearing that Ryu would die trying to save the world without it. Following in the wake of Ryu's path of destruction, Ayane finds herself in the Aqua capital, dispatching remnants of the Black Spider clan and various fiends left in the city. Ayane soon encounters Obaba, who by some unknown means, had been resurrected and had acquired the Eye of the Dragon. After a fierce battle, Ayane defeats Obaba and retrieves the Eye of the Dragon. Back at the Hayabusa village, Ayane arrives just as Ryu had returned from the Amazon. On top of a rooftop, the two have a brief discussion before Ayane delivers the Eye of the Dragon. Ayane is amazed as she witnesses the True Dragon Sword being formed from the reunion between the Dragon Sword and the Eye of the Dragon. Powers and Abilities General *'Agility': Ayane's speed is on par with Ryu's. Although her attacks are mostly weak, she makes up for it by hitting in multiple combos at a time, striking with the speed and ferocity that earned her nickname: The Female Tengu. *'Strength': Her strength level is that of a female human of her age and fitness level who engages in regular exercise. *'Stealth': A trait of the Hajin Mon to provide background support, Ayane is a master infiltrator, spying without being detected while delivering messages via kunai scrolls. *'Acrobatics': Like most ninja, Ayane is able to easily move between platforms, jump off of and briefly run on walls. *'Hand to Hand': Trained by Genra, Ayane is a master of a martial arts style known as Hajin Mon Ninjustu. She, unfortunately, had to put him out of his misery with this style. *'Ninja Sense': A Ninja ability that allows her to sense where she needs to go. *'Ki Manipulation': Hajin Mon emphasizes in this ability, so like Ryu, Ayane has the ability to focus ki with her mind. She uses this ability to perform the art of the Raging Mountain God, which depletes her ki energy until it's replenished. *'Spiritual Regeneration': Ayane's ability to heal herself with her spiritual lifeforce, until it is depleted. *'Heal Ally': Ayane's ability to heal an ally who is on the verge of death. However, she reprimands her ally for getting into that predicament in the first place. Techniques *'Reverse Wind': A technique originally used by Ryu Hayabusa, Ayane is able to quickly perform a ninja dash. *'Shadowless Footsteps': Basic ninja wall running ability. *'Counter Attack': A technique Ryu learnt during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, he passes it on to Ayane, who uses it to launch an attack from a defensive position right before an enemy attacks. *'Lightwing Izuna': Ayane's variation of Ryu's Izuna Drop, where she stands on top of her opponent right side up in mid air as she stomps down hard, slamming them into the ground. Ninpo *'Art of the Raging Mountain God': A Hajin Mon ninpo that imbues the user with all the power of nature and creation, releasing it in an explosion as the user slams the ground. This attack is known to harm users who are not properly trained in its use, but Ayane has become an expert at using it in her teens, making her a prodigy. *'Ultimate Ninpo': Merging Ayane's ninpo with an ally, their combined might creates a powerful ninpo attack. Weapons & Equipment *'Fuma Kodachi': A short pair of blades handed down in the Tenjin Mon school, they are light and sharp, allowing the user to wield them quickly. Ayane has mastered the use of these blades through her Hajin Mon training. *'Flash Kunai': Ayane's ranged weapon, they are kunai with explosives set to go off. *'Kunai Scrolls': Ayane uses kunai with scrolls attached to them to relay infomation to Ryu from behind the scenes. Appearances in Other Media Ayane appears in all four main entries in the Dead or Alive series, though she was not a playable character in the original version of the first title. The canceled Xbox 360 title, Dead or Alive: Code Chronos, would have featured Ayane, acting as a prequel to the Dead or Alive series and detailing the history between Kasumi and herself as they grew up within their clan. In the film DOA: Dead or Alive, loosely based on the video game series, Ayane is portrayed by Natassia Malthe and therefore appears much older than her 16 year old self. Instead, she is the lover of Hayate and has no blood relation to him or Kasumi. She is assigned the task of killing Kasumi for abandoning the village and, as a result, follows her to the DOA tournament, where she finds Hayate alive. She then realized that Kasumi was right about Hayate still being alive. At the end of the movie, she and Hayate exchange a kiss. Her character was portrayed similar to herself in the video game series, in the sense that they are both somewhat cold and focused on their objective. Ayane also appeared in Monty Oum's fan series Dead Fantasy. She wielded a two sided beam staff which proved to be powerful. Her enemy, Rikku of Final Fantasy X, was her main challenge in the battle. Rikku vs. Ayane is in the predicted Dead Fantasy 6(TBA). Trivia *Ayane is featured in Ninja Gaiden Black's easiest difficulty known as "Ninja Dog" mode, unlocked after the player suffers 10 consecutive deaths; after which the player has a choice to opt out and "abandon the way of the Ninja" or continue. If the player decides to opt out, Ayane will take over the mission and assist the player with special comedic feminine items. *It is possible to kill Ayane in Ninja Gaiden Black and Ninja Gaiden Sigma. A cutscene with Ayane will ensue when Ryu reaches the top floor of the Armory in the Hayabusa village during chapter 2. After the cutscene, Ryu will be able to pick up the bow, at which point you can aim it at Ayane and shoot her. This will result in Ayane's death and a Game Over screen. *Both of Ayane's voice actress know the Japanese language while they have japanese decent. de:Ayane Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden II Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden I Characters